IT'S TOO LATE
by daelogic
Summary: HUNHAN. cinta Sehun yang telah hilang menimbulkan dendam terhadap Luhan, orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya. apakah Sehun bisa balas dendam terhadap Luhan karena kehilangan cintanya?


**Tittle : IT'S TOO LATE…**

**Author : sehuna_na**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : yaoi, angst/hurt**

**Length : oneshot**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, bad sehun, crime/violence (?)**

Sebelum dibaca saya mau minta maap sama reader karena bikin ff gaje.

*sungkemin reader satu2*

harap maklum,ini FF pertama saya disini

Suggestion: coba dengerin sambil nyolok (?) backsound Peterpan-Di Belakangku. Saya dapet inspirasi dr situ. Bwahahaha… *readers: bunuh author setres*

Happy reading…

__

Aku…menunggumu …menunggumu..

_Mati di depanku…_

.

.

.

Luhan gelisah. Langkah kaki kecilnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti. Ya, dia sedang menunggu.

"Luhan hyung…"

"Sehunie…"

Namja mungil itu menghamburkan pelukannya pada namja jangkung yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

"Aku rindu Luhan hyung"

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hampir mati menunggumu disini Sehun."

"Jinjja hyung?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo kita pulang. Kau pasti lelah."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. Namun, Sehun hanya diam. Masih tersenyum manis.

"Sehun kenapa?"

Luhan heran dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Namun tiba2 mata Luhan terbelalak.

Ceklek…

Kini sebuah pistol terarah lurus tepat di kepala Luhan. Sehun yang memegang pistol masih tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan gemetaran.

"Sehun…ke..kenapa?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Hanya memandang lurus kea rah Luhan masih dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Sehun…jawab aku! Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Raut muka Sehun berubah.

"Kau ingat Jongin, hyung?" Apa kau ingat?"

Sehun bertanya lirih. Namun Luhan masih bisa mendengar.

"Jongin? Ki…kim jongin?"

"Syukurlah kau mengingat namanya hyung. Aku senang, jadi mala mini aku tidak sia2 membunuhmu."

Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Sehun, namja yang ia cintai, ingin membunuhnya?

"Kenapa Sehun? Aku tidak mengerti. Jongin?"

"Ya hyung. Jongin. Aku mencintainya. Dan kau, KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTA LUHAN!"

Amarah Sehun memuncak. Akal sehatnya telah kalah oleh dendam yang kini membuncah di kepalanya.

"Kau… kau membuatnya mati. Kau…kau menyakitinya. Kenapa?"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehun. Sungguh."

"Jangan menunduk Xi Luhan. Jangan memasang wajah tidak berdosamu. Itu memuakkan."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah malaikatnya itu kini telah basah oleh air mata. Ya, Luhan menangis.

"Apa semua ini karena Jongin bunuh diri, Sehunie? Apa dia pergi gara2 aku."

"YA! Gara2 kau. Kenapa kau menolak cintanya? Kenapa kau mencintai orang lain? KENAPA?"

"Karena kau Oh Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum. Mungkin ini senyumnya yang paling manis. Senyum untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa maksudmu Xi Luhan?"

"Oh Sehun. Dialah orang yang aku cintai. Dialah alasanku tidak bisa menerima cinta Jongin. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sambil tersenyum, Luhan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Sehun. Dia terkejut. Sangat. Ketika mendengar Luhan menolak cinta Jongin karenanya.

"Omong kosong."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangan di gagang pistolnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, kepala Luhan akan tertembus timah panas yang akan meluncur dari

"Tembaklah Sehun. Jika itu memang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jika itu bisa membuatmu senang. Aku minta maaf, telah membuatmu menderita."

Luhan melangkah mantap mendekati Sehun. Masih memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Dia rela mati demi Sehun. Dan rela mati ditangan Sehun.

"HENTIKAN XI LUHAN!"

Dor…

Sehun melakukannya. Kini peluru itu bersarang di dada Luhan. Sehun gemetar. Entah karena apa. Dia menyesal. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia, bukankah seharusnya ia senang dendamnya terbalas. Tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Pistol terlepas dari tangannya begitu saja. Sehun berlari menmghampiri Luhan yang kini meregang nyawa

"Hyung…."

Pipi Sehun kini basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapakau menangis Sehun? K..kau bahagia kan? Aku …akan bahagia..melihatmu bahagia…"

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku tahu ini terlambat. Tapi aku salah. Seharusnya aku…aku tidak melakukannya."

"Gwaenchana…aku rela mati…asal bisa ma…mati di tanganmu… su..ngguh Sehun…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit. Mencoba menahan sebentar lagi.

"Luhan hyung…."

"Sehun, a..aku…ingin, mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Tidak… tidak hyung."

"Oh Sehun…saranghae."

Mata Luhan tertutup. Dan tidak akan terbuka lagi.

"Andwae! Hyung…Luhan hyung! Bangun…apa kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?"

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan kedekapannya, dan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Semakin terisak ketika dia melihat Luhan tersenyum. Dia masih bisa memberikan senyum hangat meskipun diakhir hidupnya, untuk Sehun. Orang yang dicintainya. Dan meninggalkan perasan Sehun yang masih menggantung. Dia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya…sangat terlambat…

**FIN**

**Saya mau minta maap lagi. Ending gaje dan parah. Tolong timpuk author pake Sehun, tolong! Demi kebaikan bersama.**

***ditimpuk pake traktor***

**Sekali lagi maap…. #kabur**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA :)**


End file.
